Dupla Identidade
by Mackz
Summary: Uma onde de assaltos a jóias valiosas abrange a cidade de Seattle. Os polícias e o detective Edward Cullen vêem-se de mãos atadas, sem quaisquer pistas. Há uma solução. Essa solução chama-se Isabella Swan. Só que Edward não gostará dessa solução.
1. Prólogo

_MackieCullen Produções_

_apresenta.._

**Dupla Identidade**

**Resumo Completo**: Uma onde de assaltos a jóias valiosas abrange a cidade de Seattle. Sem quaisquer pistas, os policias de Seattle e o detective Edward Cullen vêem-se de mãos atadas. Charlie Smith, o chefe da policia, - desesperado - pede ajuda a polícia de Phoenix que lhe "empresta" o seu melhor detective. - Isabella Swan. Só que Edward Cullen não gostará muito dessa ajuda.

**Personagens Principais**: Edward Cullen & Isabella Swan (_claro, né?_)

**Pontos nos I & Traços nos T**:

- No vampire :l

- Vai haver lemons *-* - _I know.. também estou entusiasmada :D_

_- _Eu nunca vou dizer quem é a Miss ou o Mister **Dupla Identidade**... _(A)_

_

* * *

_

_Hope you like it :3 E muitos reviews sim? :D Não.. ? :l_

_Merry Christmas & Happy New Year_

_

* * *

  
_

**Prólogo**

_Fácil demais_.

Era sempre tudo tão fácil. Apenas tinha que fazer tudo silenciosamente e ter cuidados com uns raios vermelhos da segurança.

Os polícias já deviam estar no quinto sono, como sempre. _Que incompetentes._

Posicionei-me no telhado, onde tinha uma janela. Abri-a com cuidado, amarrei a minha corda no telhado e desci por ela, para dentro do museu.

Durante a minha silenciosa descida, vi onde estava o _tesouro_.

Um colar de diamantes que deveria valer mais que um 1 milhão de dólares. Pelo menos, tinha sido as informações que o meu chefe tinha-me dado. Apoiei-me na corda para não colocar os pés no chão.

Inclinei-me um pouco para a zona onde estava o colar e com um pequeno aparelho fiz um círculo no vidro protector.

Depois de retirado o vidro, coloquei as mãos no colar e guardei-o numa pequena bolsa agarrada á minha coxa.

Trepei pela corda para o telhado e quando lá cheguei retirei a corda. Desci pelas escadas que estavam lá e corri em direcção á carrinha preta que me esperava.

Era tudo tão fácil que já se tornava um pouco aborrecido. Sempre os mesmos policiais viciados em donuts e a jóia em baixo da janela do tecto.

Entrei na carrinha preta, pela parte de trás, onde me esperavam os meus colegas.

- E então? – perguntou-me um deles.

- Nada de diferente dos outros roubos. – respondi indeferente.

- Muito bem. E os policias? – perguntou-me o motorista da carrinha.

- Incompetentes. Eles praticamente dão-nos as jóias. – confessei.

- E o colar?

- Está aqui. – respondi enquanto tirava a jóia da pequena bolsa e entregava a um deles.

- Muito bem. Amanhã, já sabes o que vais fazer – voltou-me a perguntar.

- Sim. Mas eles são idiotas demais para perceber. – disse-lhes enquanto tirava a mascará do rosto.

- Mesmo assim, é melhor teres cuidado. – alertou-me e eu apenas assenti.

- Como sempre. – respondi com pequeno sorriso do rosto.


	2. Adeus Sol

**Capitulo I **

_Adeus Sol._

_

* * *

  
_

Mais um roubo. Mais uma jóia desaparecida.

Desta vez, um colar de diamantes.

_Quando é que isto ia parar?_ Perguntava-me a mim mesmo.

Conseguia perceber que eles eram profissionais no que faziam. E eram um gangue bastante inteligente. Mas também irritante. Porque nunca deixavam pistas sobre as suas identidades. _É, porque eles iam mesmo deixar pistas só para ti, não?_

- Edward! – ouvi chamaram-me. Era o meu chefe.

- Sim, Charlie? – respondi.

- Olha era… - calou-se quando viu o jornal em cima da minha mesa – Então, já sabes?

- Sim. Eles são bastante espertos. – disse-lhe.

- Bastante mesmo, infelizmente. – resmungou Charlie – Mas não era sobre isso que eu queria falar-te.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Vamos ter um novo membro na equipa. Para nos ajudar com isto dos roubos. – explicou-me Charlie.

- De onde? – perguntei curioso. _Um novo membro? Esta esquadra precisava de renovamentos, sim._

- Vem de Phoenix. Na verdade, é uma mulher. – disse-me Charlie enquanto me observava cauteloso.

- Uma mulher?! – quase gritei.

- Edward. Ela é mesmo boa nisto. A sério. Já resolveu crimes que nunca pensaríamos que seriam capazes de ser resolvidos. – explicou-se.

- Mas… Há algo mais. – observei.

- Sim. Ela… vai ser a tua nova parceira.

- O quê?! – agora gritei mesmo.

- Vá lá, Edward. – suplicou-me Charlie.

- Eu vou trabalhar como uma mulher? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Qual é o problema? – questionou Charlie confuso. – Não me digas que és… machista? - acrescentou sussurrando a ultima palavra.

- Não, não sou! – respondi prontamente. – Eu respeito as mulheres. Mas talvez, os meus colegas não. Eles parecem uns leões famintos quando vêem uma. Já basta a secretária.

- Oh, eu sei. – concordou enquanto se ria. – Mas vamos esperar pela sua chegada. E depois conversaremos com ela, melhor.

- Quando é que ela vai chegar? – perguntei indiferente.

- Não sei ao certo. Estava previsto para amanhã. Mas deve ser nestes próximos dias. – disse-me e antes de se afastar, acrescentou num tom de riso – Dá-te tempo para te habituares ao facto de teres uma mulher a trabalhar contigo. E te livrares dessa tensão sexual.

Bufei. _Chefe chato_.

_Olhem para a minha cara de preocupado_, ironizei.

Não estava nem um pouco preocupado com a minha nova "_colega_". Ela teria que se habituar, e só de imaginar isso, já me divertia.

Até já conseguia imaginar. Ar de mázona. Ri-me internamente. Sim, isso seria interessante.

- Edwin! – ouvi outra pessoa.

- É Edward. – resmunguei e virei-me para a pessoa. – Diga.

- Queres um? – perguntou-me um colega meu enquanto me estendia um prato de donuts. _Malditos hábitos de polícia._

- Não, obrigado. – rejeitei educadamente.

- Ok. Mais fica. – ouvi-o a dizer animado, enquanto se afastava e limpava as mãos á farda.

Pelo menos, a mim não tinham obrigado a vestir farda. Eu não era bem considerado um polícia. A palavra correcta seria detective.

E não! Não uso chapéus pretos e sobretudos enormes. Visto-me normalmente. Umas calças jeans e uma camisa branca, estavam óptimos para mim.

E pelo que parece, para as mulheres também.

**Bella POV's.**

_O voo de Seattle vai partir em 10 minutos, pede-se aos passageiros para se dirigirem ás portas do embarque._

Levantei-me da cadeira, exausta das noites mal-dormidas. Peguei na minha bolsa e caminhei em direcção ás tais _portas de embarque_.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, desembaraçando quaisquer nozes que se tinham formado. Isto era um sinal não só de nervosismo, mas também de raiva.

Custava-me muito ter que deixar a minha família, ficar longe deles durante não sei quanto tempo, para ajudar uns policiais idiotas que mal conseguem cuidar a própria cidade. Ainda por cima, Seattle. Uma cidade do tamanho do mundo, enorme mesmo. _Viram a ironia, certo?_

E vocês perguntam-se.

_Porra, que grossa e mal-educada, que bicho lhe mordeu?_

Bem, metam-se na minha pele. Tenho uma vida estável e agradável. Trabalho na esquadra de Phoenix e sou bem sucedida no que faço.

Para além de que, Phoenix é muito ensolarada. Coisa que eu adoro, apesar de eu ser pálida como um pau de giz. Mas vamos ao que interessa, eu – que adoro Sol e calor – vou-me mudar para o frio por causa de incompetentes.

Não é que Seattle fosse um cubo de gelo. Eu conhecia cidades piores. Como Forks. _Arrepio._

Isso tudo – e muito mais, mas não vale a pena a comentar – fez com que eu estivesse de mau humor.

Caminhei pelos corredores do avião, ainda aborrecida e entediada e sentei-me numa das poltronas. Suspirei pela milésima vez.

Senti, então, o avião em movimento. Uma hospedeira veio-me perguntar se eu queria algo, mesmo com a vontade toda que tinha lhe dizer que queria que ela fosse para um lugar que eu cá sei, controlei-me pois percebi que ninguém tinha culpa do meu mal-humor e respondi educadamente que não.

Bom, na verdade até havia alguém que tinha culpa.

Alguém apelidado por _Edward Cullen_.

Não faço a mínima de quem seja, não sei se ele é careca ou gordo, apenas que ele estava na frente da investigação dos roubos em Seattle.

_Idiota. _

Fechei os olhos, tentando conter o mal-humor e tentar adormecer, já que eu estava realmente exausta. Pois, foi isso que aconteceu.

Acordei, depois com a turbulência do avião. O voo não era assim muito longo, mas pelo menos dava para matar as horas de sono.

O avião aterrou e eu mais os outros tripulantes, dirigimo-nos para dentro do aeroporto. Antes de sair e como eu tinha a certeza que estava com uma cara horrível por causa de ter adormecido, fui a uma das casas de banho.

Lavei a minha cara com água e ajeitei a minha jaqueta de couro. Nunca fui muito feminina. Por exemplo, hoje, tinha vestido umas jeans largas, sapatilhas e uma camisola grande, simples e preta.

Em Phoenix, eu tinha uma moto, por isso a jaqueta. É pena, é que o raio da moto não tivesse vindo. Fiz uma anotação mental que teria que ligar para os meus pais para me mandarem a moto.

Saí da casa de banho e dirigi-me para o exterior. Lá estava um carro de policia parado, de certo á minha espera. Tinha um homem fardado encostado a ele, quando me viu, olhou de volta para uns papéis na sua mão e voltou-me a encarar, agora, com um sorriso e aproximou-se de mim.

- Isabella Swan? – perguntou-me.

- Sim, sou eu. – respondi nem me dando ao trabalho de lhe perguntar o seu nome por educação, não me interessava e eu estava de mal-humor.

- O Chefe Charlie mandou-me vir busca-la. Eu vou leva-la á esquadra e logo depois vamos lhe mostrar o apartamento onde irá ficar, tudo pago pela policia. – explicou-me e eu apenas assenti.

Caminhou ao redor do carro e entrou do lado do motorista. _Uau, já não se fazem cavalheiros assim_. Sim, eu estava muito irónica. Devia ser por causa do meu humor.

Suspirei e abri a porta do lado do passageiro e entrei. O caminho foi silêncio, felizmente para mim.

Com uma travagem brusca, que fez-me quase bater com a cabeça no vidro da frente e um sorriso sem graça da parte do polícia, paramos á frente da esquadra. Saí do carro e olhei á minha volta. _Demasiado vulgar_. E então, olhei para o céu. _Não há Sol_, choraminguei.

Suspirei mais uma vez e então segui o polícia que me olhava com uma expressão de curiosidade e divertimento. Tive mesmo para lhe mostrar o dedo do meio, mas mais uma vez, controlei-me.

Entrei na esquadra preparada para encarar o Senhor Edward Cullen.

_Oh, isto vai ser interessante._

_

* * *

_

_Sorry pela demora. Mas modifiquei muitas coisas para isto ficar mais interessante. _

_Espero que gostem._

_Obrigada: Helena Camila, Alice Cullen, Mary P. Candles Maine - obrigada por ler outra das minhas chatas fanfics :D, Camilinha EGO._

_Bisôus.  
_


End file.
